Mincubus/Paradox
Mincubus, or Serra as a companion, is a skippable mini boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography After arriving at Succubus Village, the party discovers that the place is undergoing a civil war between two succubus leaders: Natasha and Succubus. In the cow pen to the left, Mincubus can be found, and her older sister, Lencubus can be found in house above her. In the bar, Maccubus can be found performing her trade for free. After defeating or ignoring these named succubi as well as either helping out the various attacked men or also ignoring them, the party crosses the bridge to the mayor’s house and enters… After deciding which side is more righteous, you may recruit the previously defeated succubi by returning to where you defeated them and talking to them. One of the men from Yamatai Village can be found in the bar, and you may also refight any of the unnamed succubi by straying off the path. Monsterpedia Entry “A young girl that lived in the Succubus Village before being turned into a Succubus. She is given the name Mincubus due to her young age. Although her sexual techniques are lacking, her childlike curiosity in how she plays with men makes her irresistible. Many men willingly sacrifice themselves to her, drained of all energy as she satisfies her sexual curiosity. Though she is a young girl, it would be dangerous to underestimate her.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Aero' – One Foe, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Squall' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Soft Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Wet Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Silky Hairjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Lily Play' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Face Mount' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Panty Stroke' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Sock Stroke' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Playful Wind' – Self Buff, +50% Evade, +50% Magic Evade for 4 turns. *'Enhance Technique' – One Ally, 150% Dex For 6 Turns. Strategy Evaluation "Are you happy with being a little succubus girl's toy? Though I guess your penis is quite like a toy. The Mincubus's offensive ability is quite high and she can use a variety of wind-based attacks. Be on your guard, as she can use support magic to boost the damage of her pleasure attacks. Like all succubi, she's weak to earth-based attacks, so make use of those. Status ailments usually work on her too, with silence being extremely effective. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Even though your opponent is a little girl, don't hold anything back now that she's a succubus." Gallery 80 minccubus st11.png|Human Form MincubusBattleCensor.png|Pocket Castle and LoC Trivia *Unlike most bosses, she has items that can be stolen, as well as giving exp upon defeating her. *In the LoC, she appears in a group with Maccubus and Lencubus as a normal encounter. Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mini Boss Category:Group Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Loli Category:Disguised Monsters